The use of networks is a useful tool in allowing communication between distinct computing devices. Some network traffic may be subject to agreements or requirements of an expected level of service for the network traffic. Such agreements or requirements are sometimes referred to as “service level agreements” (SLAs).
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.